Quelques gouttes d'infini
by xHeaarts
Summary: Dans l'infini, il y a ces petits rien qui font qu'il est si grand. Et ses histoires, qui méritent d'être racontées, parce qu'elles aussi, elles font parties de cet infini. Drabble 02 : Sombrer
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

J'avais dit que j'entamais une pollution en bonne et dû forme de ce fandom, et bien je le fais, nah ! Cette fois-ci c'est un recueil de drabbles, autant dire des textes trop petits pour apparaître dans un recueil d'OS. Des textes qui ont peut de chances d'atteindre les 1K... OSEF !J'espère donc que vous apprécierez ces petits textes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre : **Angst

**Rating :** K

**Spoil : **Oui, ceci concerne l'**Arc Alma Toran** !

**Personnage : **Falan et Tess

**Chanson :** _Ca fait mal_, de Christophe Mae

* * *

**Cri**

* * *

Hurler pour donner la vie. Ca peut paraitre fou non ? On hurle, et hop, on se retrouve avec un petit bout de rien dans les bras, comme par magie. On nous dit qu'il a grandi dans notre ventre, en neuf longs mois. C'est si peu pour quelque chose d'aussi grand qu'il nous paraît fragile. C'est si beau pour quelque chose d'aussi sale. Mais c'est un enfant, qu'on a eu du mal à mettre au monde. On a souffert pour lui, on l'a désiré. On l'a tant attendu qu'on finissait par penser qu'il n'arriverait plus. Et finalement, quand il est là, on n'y croit pas. Ça paraît si absurde qu'on hésite à ouvrir les bras et à le laisser tomber. Mais au dernier moment, on se rattrape, se dit qu'il ne faut pas, surtout pas, que cette vie qu'on tient dans nos, bras, c'est la nôtre en quelque sorte. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien c'est plus encore, un tout petit monde à lui tout seul, un univers de merveilles et de joies. C'est un enfant, le nôtre, si petit et si vivant qu'il nous en coupe la parole. Un monde à lui tout seul, fragile de tendresse.

Tess, c'était tout ça pour Falan. Un monde de tendresse et de naïveté, qu'on venait de lui arracher sauvagement, déchirant son cœur au passage. Et rien, ni les mots ni les gestes ne pourraient la réconforter. C'était beaucoup trop lui en demander. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce « Destin » pourri qui lui avait pris son fils, de la pire des façons qu'il soit. Elle ne voyait même pas les autres cendres, trop nombreuses, elle ne voyait que le corps noir de brûlure qui l'avait appelée à l'aide, quelque secondes plus tôt. Elle avait crié, comme aux premiers instants, le suppliant de résister, d'ouvrir les yeux, de vivre. Mais Tess s'était éteint, et elle avec.

Falan était morte ce jour-là. Elle aussi.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Je voulais de l'Angst ce soir ! Du vrai du beau du triste. Du beau je sais pas, mais du triste c'est bon. De mon point de vu. A savoir que ce texte reprend le parcours de **Kougyouku**. Il reprend un fait qui se déroule _juste après la fin de l'anime_, quand on retrouve la présence. Du coup, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les scans, vous pourriez ne pas comprendre, et vous spoiler, peut-être un peu. Ouais si, vous **spoiler**, parce qu'il faut savoir quand même, ça a de l'importance. Bref, trêve de blahblah je raconte n'importe quoi x)

_Merci à ceux qui sont passés par là !_

* * *

**Sombrer**

* * *

Aidez là. Elle a besoin d'aide. Sauvez la, regardez la, vous ne voyez pas à quel point elle perd pied ? Elle ne peut plus se débattre, elle ne peut que regarder sa vie s'envoler, pièce par pièce, une à une. Elle a essayé, au début. Elle a lutté bravement, tenant tête à sa volonté, oublié ses douleurs et avancé. Elle n'a pas failli, au début. Elle a été forte. Elle n'avait peur de rien. C'était à eux, d'avoir peur d'elle. Elle était forte et respectée. Intrépide. Qu'y avait-il à craindre ? Rien. Personne. Ca n'avait aucun sens à l'époque. Il n'y avait qu'elle et un monde à découvrir, vaste, aux limites indéfinies. Elle aimait ça. Alors elle avait fait un pas. _Celui de trop_.

Ce pas l'avait mené face à un être, plus fort et plus malin. Un être qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Il avait les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, le même sourire aussi, parfois. Elle se mouvait, parlait, riait comme elle. Mais c'était tout. Elle, elle était là, à regarder cette image, vivre sa vie. Lui voler sa vie. Alors elle a commencé à se perdre. A s'envoler, morceau par morceau. Elle a perdu pied, et personne ne l'a aidé. Ils n'ont fait que regarder, et le marionnettiste a tiré ses ficelles, laissant pendre son pantin de façon macabre. Laissant pendre Kougyokou, pâle et inerte, sans vie. Et sans esprit.

* * *

_Vos avis ? :)_


End file.
